This invention relates generally to hair accessories and, more particularly, to hair accessories that supplement the natural hair of a user in an attachable and detachable manner.
A person may supplement their natural hair with hair pieces to allow a wider variety of hair styles to be obtained. Additionally, when the person has relatively thin hair, the person can supplement their natural hair to create the impression of a fuller head of hair. At least one known form of such a hair piece supplements the natural hair by attaching strands of hair to visible hair attachment devices. The hair attachment device is then used to hold the hair piece to the person's head. However, at least one known form of such an attachment device has been known to become detached during use, hanging from the person's natural hair or falling off completely. The person may wish to supplement their natural hair with a securely attachable, detachable, hair accessory, with the attachment device remaining substantially unseen.